


Cerveza

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [22]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: La bebida favorita de Changmin es la cerveza.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Park Yoochun / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cerveza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _No sé si tiene sentido, pero espero que te guste xD_

Su primera experiencia con el alcohol vino de la mano de Jaejoong, como no podía ser de otra manera. Soju barato y con olor a colonia de mercadillo, conseguido de estraperlo, que le provocó una arcada al primer sorbo, pero que aprendió a apreciar después del quinto. Hubo besos con sabor a nuevo, muchas risas, y para cuando acabaron la botella, muy tarde esa noche, Changmin hubiese jurado ante notario que era su bebida favorita y que no podía haber nada mejor en el mundo que el soju. 

Su cabeza, y el resto de su cuerpo, no estuvieron de acuerdo a la mañana siguiente cuando se aliaron para hacerle sentir miserable, mientras los gritos de Yunho lo llenaban todo. Y aún así no pudo culpar a Jaejoong, porque Changmin lo había deseado y lo había buscado, aprovechándose de la incapacidad de su _hyung_ para negarle nada. Y porque volvería a ocurrir, sin importar lo que Yunho opinase al respecto.

Yoochun fue el primero en poner whisky en su vida. Changmin todavía recuerda la botella, reserva de doce años, que había estado guardando para una ocasión especial, ocultándosela a todo el mundo, y que abrió para él la noche en que le dejó su primera novia. Sólo porque no podía ofrecerle nada más. 

A diferencia del soju, el whisky le enamoró desde el primer instante, y convirtió una noche horrible en algo que ahora puede recordar con cariño. Probablemente los besos y las caricias de su _hyung_ tuvieron más que ver en eso que el alcohol, pero a Changmin le encanta decirle a Yoochun que no, porque sabe que no podrá resistirse a una réplica, que acabará, de un modo u otro, en más besos y más caricias, ya no tan infantiles como entonces.

Los labios de Yunho sabían a ginebra la primera vez que los probó, después de haberse asegurado de que había bebido lo suficiente como para que no pudiese rechazar su ataque. El sabor algo empalagoso se le había antojado perfecto mientras lo sometía, arrinconándolo contra la pared después de meses de desearlo en silencio. Y aún sabía de esa manera cuando se arrastraron torpemente hasta la cama, entre besos y caricias, la ropa desapareciendo a empellones.

Tiempo después Yunho le confesó que había estado deseándolo desde mucho antes que él, pero como el idiota que es se había empeñado en que no estaba bien. Changmin aún se lo recuerda sin necesidad de hablar, sólo con una sonrisa torcida, cuando Yunho se sirve una copa de su ginebra favorita. Y un cierto sonrojo, así como otra gran reacción física de su _hyung_ , nunca se hacen esperar.

A esa mezcla de licores que evocan recuerdos indelebles su aportación es la cerveza, que descubrió por sí mismo una de las tantas noches en que decidió salir a beber solo. Fresca y deliciosa, no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba embriagando hasta que intentó volver a casa y el mundo se había convertido en un lugar tan borroso que tuvo que pedir ayuda. 

Jaejoong le había recogido, con una sonrisa burlona que abarcaba todo el interior del coche. Yunho le había ayudado a asearse, resignado, obligándole a tomar un par de analgésicos para paliar su malestar. Y Yoochun se había acostado con él en silencio, entre risas, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien.

La resaca había sido tan demoledora como esa primera con el soju. Pero el final del día los había encontrado por primera vez compartiendo sábanas y gemidos a los cuatro juntos. Y Changmin todavía es incapaz de imaginar algo mejor.

Por eso cada vez que le preguntan por su bebida favorita, Changmin responde que la cerveza.

Y en realidad no tiene nada que ver con su sabor.


End file.
